


Who Knew?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Dean, crazy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during that scene where Castiel and Dean were playing board games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 21 Reading is Fundamental

"You and Sam look very happy."

Dean froze in the middle of rolling the dice, and Castiel waited patiently for Dean to get over the shock.

"What do you mean?"

Castiel picked as the cardboard of the _Sorry!_ box. "You and Sam. You look much happier than you did when I broke your brother's wall."

Dean cleared his throat nervously and rolled the dice, moving his piece to the correct spot. "Of course we're happy. Sam isn't going all crazy now and-"

"Was I mistaken?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he picked up the dice for his turn. "You are still in a relationship, am I correct?"

Dean sputtered out protests as Castiel concentrated on moving his game piece, and grinned happily as he got his pawn in the safe zone. Dean huffed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Castiel pushed the dice towards Dean, who refused to pick them up. Castiel sighed. "I'm not listening because I know your protests are not genuine." Dean opened his mouth to speak, and Castiel held up a hand. "Dean, I have been alive since the dawn of time. I have no interest in your relationship with your bother. I have nothing to say to you on whether or not I agree with it." Castiel pointed to the dice. "Now, will you please roll?"

Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes, and slowly took the dice. "Who knew crazy Cas was a wise Cas."


End file.
